


[Podfic] "Pomegranates" by Tsunglare

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Mindfang's first impressions on staying in Redglare's hive after being apprehended





	[Podfic] "Pomegranates" by Tsunglare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pomegranates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570009) by [Tsunglare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XNc_SuBlB9oh0W3tUPj_bE8f_y5UJTKV) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f31znpmq9o9tsuk/Pomegranates--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Pomegranates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570009)

**Author:** [Tsunglare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **Homestuck

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:02:33

**Summary: **Mindfang's first impressions on staying in Redglare's hive after being apprehended

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
